Elizabeth Storybook/Pokémon
About These are Pokémon that Elizabeth owns or is traveling with. They all are contestants on Battle for Victory, but they are not all on the same team, as to even out the playing field. All of these Pokémon, except for a few big Pokémon like Serperior and most fish Pokémon like Pearlene or Kodakoi, are walking Pokémon and travel outside their Poké Balls all of the time unless it's absolutely necessary to recall them. They also train every day, so they're all very strong and well-trained, though this isn't always true and they can be defeated with some effort. In Any Pokémon You Want, Elizabeth received 25+ Pokémon from a box Ultra gave her. In ''Elizabeth’s Box of Faries'', she receives a bunch of Fairy types in a package. In Elizabeth's Pokémon Go Missing, they were all force-fed beer and Elizabeth found them drunk at a bar down the street. Elizabeth's favorite types are Fairy types, with Normal and Water as a close second and third. This explains why she has a lot of Pokémon of these three types. Eliminated and Reasons * Dratini: Her foul mouth. * Ninja Dragonet (Storybook): Cost her team the challenge. * Pendelf: Being rude to the other contestants. * Delcatty: Her tendency to brag, annoying both the contestants and viewers. * Amaura: Her tendency to lash out at people. * Castform: Her childishness. * Tsareena: Extremely hated because of her nature, but did not get eliminated until her team finally lost. * Rosie: Cheated, but still made her team lose. * Posie: Dropped the F-Bomb after tripping in the episode before, causing the viewers to vote her off). * Ditto: Always distracting Rotom. * Raindash: Cheating by hypnotizing Four. * Gengar: Trying to scare others by hiding in their shadows. * Bubblegum: Putting everybody into a deep sleep with her feelers, but her team still lost the challenge. * Finny: Throwing Mucus Shurikens at Four to try and stab him and not helping her team, causing their loss. * Misdreavus: Flirting with Rotom. * Serperior: Strangling X and Four and then destroying her team‘s sandcastle by mistake. * Shorbet: Stealing the prize food and using it as a weapon against the other teams. * Sylveon: Doing the Hitler salute with her ribbon, offending some viewers. * Seribbon: Trying to choke Four to death with String Shot and then messing up the challenge. * Lepoprine: Acting flamboyant like Kim Kardashian, not helping its team. * Meloetta: Singing Relic Song at an inappropriate time. * Lickypop: Trying to make Four and X go on a blood sugar high by feeding them sugar. * Jirachi: Blasting Four with Doom Desire. * Flamru: Burning everyone with Flamethrower. * Prismella: Trying to blind Four and X with its light. * Psyfly: Cheating by predicting the movements of the others. * Furret: Annoying everybody with Hyper Voice. * Cherrim: Changing to his Sunshine Form at an inappropriate time. * Loaffey: Distracting the others with her sickly sweet scent. *Manaphy: Trying to drown Four with Hydro Pump. *Twilicorn: Kicking Four repeatedly and breaking his jaw. *Equoral: Making loud obnoxious noises. List of Pokémon with diseases/health problems These are Pokémon who have diseases that can be treated, but not cured. * Dragonet: Ichthyine immunodeficiency virus (IIV). * Radiroot: Radish mosiac virus (RMV). * Loaffey: Type 1 diabetes. * Finny, Selody, and Rotom: PTSD. Allergies * Raindash and Kodakoi: Peanuts. * Rotom: Soy. * Dragonet: Sunflowers. * Bellita: Oran berries. Gallery Rhodance and Vivaleef.png|Vivaleef with Rhodance. Dragonet Lactose Shot.png|Dragonet using Lactose Shot. Dentooth Safeguard.png|Dentooth using Safeguard. Elizabeth Toothry Cookies.png|Dentooth baking cookies, as a Toothry. Amount of Pokémon via Types Total: 211. * Normal: 43. * Fighting: 4. * Fire: 11. * Water (Including Manaphy, Phione, and Dragonet): 36. * Grass: 23. * Poison: 3. * Ground: 4. * Electric: 5. * Psychic: 12. * Rock: 3. * Ice: 15. * Bug: 5. * Dragon: 7. * Ghost: 8. * Dark (Including Dragonet): 5. * Steel: 7. * Fairy: 71. * Light: 7. * Flying: 14. List Always on hand These are the Pokémon that Elizabeth has with her 24/7. In rotation When not in Elizabeth's party, these Pokémon stay at her house. All the starter Pokémon here are in their base stages since Elizabeth finds them cuter that way. * Elizabeth's Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree * Pidgey * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Totodile * Treecko * Torchic * Mudkip * Starly * Turtwig * Chimchar * Piplup * Tepig * Oshawott * Chespin * Poipole * Cloyster * Grookey * Pikachu Traveling with This section is for the Pokémon Elizabeth currently travels with, but has not caught. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Elizabeth formally released into the wild. Deceased This section is for the Pokémon that have passed away. Only when needed These Pokémon can be called upon at any time, but usually when necessary. In training This section is for the Pokémon Elizabeth still owns but are either in the care of another Trainer or somewhere else. They can be called upon at any time. With Cherries With Dragonet Befriended Trivia * Most of Elizabeth's Pokémon have never had their Abilities confirmed, and the few that do have rarely, if ever, activated them. * Most Pokémon Elizabeth owns that are capable of Mega Evolution are Normal-types. * The three Pokémon that Elizabeth travels with but does not own, Manaphy, Phione, and Dragonet, are all Water-type. * Rotom was Elizabeth's very first Pokémon and the first one she took in after being abandoned. Frosling was the next Pokémon to be taken in. * Swirlix is the only Pokémon Elizabeth caught by battling. Every other Pokémon was either given to her or chose to go with her. * Although she technically doesn't own them, Elizabeth considers Manaphy, Phione, and Dragonet to be her Pokémon, since they act like caught Pokémon and have been with her for a long time. * Elizabeth probably loves Fairy-type Pokémon because they are pink and and she loves pink. * Elizabeth has the largest number of Fairy Types at 66, and least number of ground and Rock Types at 4 each. * Elizabeth currently has 209 Pokémon that she has captured/taken care of. * Although Ninja Dragonets are not a baby Pokémon species, Finny is considered to be a baby Pokémon due to her being eternally 1 month old. * Most of Elizabeth's team is female. Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Walking Pokémon